mechaoverlordsuperstarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kirbyplayers Hunger Games series
'Cast' 'Desrict 1' Chaolover Kirbyplayer MegaMancreator (MMcreator) 'Destrict 2' SonicCreator Bright Zacboy2000 'Destrict 3' Trolly Gubble Ringy 'Destrict 4' Tyreman Treeman Crocman 'Destrict 5' Rookie space poilce Vetrian space poilce Elite space poilce 'Destrict 6' Zac The Spy Cell DR NGY 'Deaths' Space poilce rookie:Killed by Gubble with pistol DR NGY:killed by MMC with sniper rifle after getting smacked down the mountain by Zac The Spy (faked death) Cell:killed by Zac the spy (turned to dust while sliding down mountain) Space Poilce Vetrain:killed by tyreman through getting shot by him Space Poilce Elite:Killed by Kirbyplayer9000 with a knife Crocman:poisoned by a desurt flower (which Zac the spy (ANOTHER APPEARINCE OMG!!!) says its a lie) Basicly everyone exept Zac the spy & bright:Nuked by Zac & Bright Bright:killed by Zac the spy with knife 'Story' It starts at the hunger games studio with samatha,jerry and ommipence showing the contestants And then after part 1 ends Then after Gubble Shoots Space Poilce rookie with a pistol uitmately killing him At a mountain Destrict 6 stays and chats but cell said soming about doom which then zac the spy socks his teammates down the mountian with cell dying on the way down After MMC snips Dr NGY Witch kills him Then ommipence Argues with samamtha And thats were part 2 ends Meanwhile Kirbyplayer9000 & Chaolover confronts Sc,Bright & Zacboy2000 in which Kirbyplayer calls destrict 2 "ladies" Destrict 3 finds a tent,Gubble says theres food and water with trollys reaction being happy while Ringy asks if theres sleeping bags Then the cam swichs to treeman and the remaining two space poilce,which cornered treeman at a cliff, the space poilce are ready to kill treeman but tyreman kills SP Vertain before he kills Treeman Then somehow SP Eilte gets stuck in a cage made by Zac the spy telling SP Eilte to "die of starveation" After 20 minuites Destrict 1 are in a cave then SP Eilte appears going for the sunday in which kirbyplayer stabs SP Eilte with a knife killing him In which where part 3 ends At night Crocman finds a flower outside his 'sheliter which turns out to be poisonous at 1st sight Zac the spy thought it was a lie but Crocman died due to its poison' Then Gubble desides its time to sleep then Dr NGY appears to faked his death and shouts Bull****. Meanwhile Kirbyplayer is having a meeting with his destrict partners however they hear zombies Outside on an andoined sidesraper Zacboy2000 kills a Zombie using a rocket luncher in which part 4 preview ends Meanwhile the zombies have broken into Destrict 1's cave in which they fight against them At a nuke shelter Zac the spy and Bright deside to nuke the contestants where part 4 actually ends The duo come out of there nuke shelter however its hard to see due to the fog the nuke produced then Zac stabs Bright ultmately meaning Zac the spy has won the hunger games the end 'Hunger Games:The enderance' 'Cast' Zac the spy Soniccreator/SC Gubble Kirbyplayer Dr NGY Bright Chaolover SP rookie SP vetrain SP eilte Mecha Chao MMC Ommipence Samantha Black Guy CS Garry Kooker S-SSC Luck Black Blacks devil Blacks angel 'Story' It follows on from 115th HG were Zac the spy & co are cornered by ommipences minons Everyone but Zac go into the basement Where they meet old friends and new ones DR NGY guesses the corp are going on a trip,which Mecha Chao (Dubbed ??? at that time) says is correct The cam then swiches to Zac the spy,who is in a cage saying "Awww nuts" The corp arive at MMC's department,with MMC greeting them ("HAI SUCKEHS") (Part 1 ending) Ommipence then starts chatting with Samamtha only for Zac to escape,which Sam notices and tells Ommipence,calling him a moron in the process Then MMC does a speech which SC disses by sarcasm only for Mecha chao to hear something Then 4 members of the corp go to the roof,only to find a golden blimp,which CS Destroys with a button Back at ommipences base,Ommipence is getting annoyed at not being able to find Zac the spy (Part 2 ending) Zac the spy then finds his way out Back at MMC's department,the corp are getting ready for battle against Ommipence Later Ommipences fleet arrive only for Zac the spy to destroy a golden blimp (Part 3 ending) An hour later Chaolover trys kill ommipence but fails the end